Ozzy (TV Series)
Ozzy is a survivor of the outbreak in in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Highwaymen. After becoming allied with the Kingdom, Ozzy becomes one of the leaders of the Coalition alongside Michonne, Ezekiel, Tara Chambler, and Cyndie. Overview Despite coming off as menacing and aggressive at first, Ozzy is neither unreasonable nor fundamentally malicious. Despite being a thief and extortionist, he avoids killing if possible, and prefers to obtain supplies through intimidation alone. This may also be out of pragmatism, since the Highwaymen don't appear to be a very large group, and might not fare too well in an open conflict against a more numerous opponent. Ozzy also seems to be a man of his word, as he and his group faithfully protected the roads when they reached a deal with Ezekiel. To those he is allied with, Ozzy is courteous and friendly. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ozzy's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Ozzy became leader of a group of survivors known as "the Highwaymen". Season 9 "Chokepoint" In their base, Ozzy greets Carol, Ezekiel, and Jerry as they enter. He informs them this meeting is for the King alone. They disagree, and Ozzy asks if they have his toll, while his people approach with their weapons drawn. He suggests they use Ezekiel as ransom when suddenly the Kingdom fighters grab his people from behind. Ezekiel draws his sword and says he’s prepared to fight for what they’ve created. He then offers Ozzy a job to clear his roads for him in exchange to access for the Kingdom and the fair. Ozzy laughs in his face and draws Jerry’s sword, telling them they’ll have to do better than that. Carol then asks when the last time they’ve seen a movie and a shocked Ozzy responds, “Seriously?” Later, on the road, Ozzy and some of the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara and the Hilltop group after helping them to take down a herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Ozzy walks around with his horse as he passes by Jerry. He then tips his hat and smiles to Carol and Ezekiel, signaling of trust. "The Calm Before" Ozzy will appear in this episode. Death Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. found the victims of Alpha’s infiltration and fought valiantly to free them, but were killed and decapitated along with the others. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ozzy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Jerry Ozzy and Jerry have a rather poor relationship, since Ozzy and the Highwaymen beat Jerry up and stole his sword. Jerry is in favor of fighting the Highwaymen, and particularly wishes to retrieve his sword. After Ozzy and his men agree to become escorts to the fair, Jerry and Ozzy eye each other down as Ozzy passes by, hinting the two have not mended their relationship as of yet. Ezekiel Ozzy and Ezekiel have a tense relationship at first, since Ozzy attempted to extort the Kingdom of it's supplies. While Ezekiel wanted to fight the Highwaymen at first, Carol convinced him to negotiate with them. After a tense standoff, a deal was reached, and the Highwaymen agreed to help the Kingdom keep the roads safe. Ozzy can later be seen greeting Ezekiel and Carol in a friendly manner. Carol Peletier Ozzy and Carol have a tense relationship at first, since Ozzy attempted to extort the Kingdom of it's supplies. Nonetheless, Carol wished to negotiate with the Highwaymen instead of simply killing them, which Ezekiel eventually agreed to. It was Carol's offer of letting the Highwaymen see a movie that ultimately made Ozzy relent and agree to help the Kingdom keep the roads safe. Ozzy can later be seen greeting Ezekiel and Carol in a friendly manner. Tara Chambler It can be assumed the two have a positive relationship, since Ozzy and the Highwaymen helped Tara and the other Hilltopers fight off a herd. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:The Highwaymen Category:The Coalition